Win Some, Lose One
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Tess Tyler did not lose. Tess Tyler won. End of story. Roll the credits. No deleted scenes, no alternative endings. Tess Tyler won. Always. But in all her life she only lost once. Drabble-y ficlet.


Win Some, Lose One

**A/N: **This is my first Camp Rock fic that wasn't just a drabble-y collection or word inspired paragraphs. I don't know what it is exactly. It's longer than a drabble-y ficlet, but less than a oneshot. Though I'm leaning toward the drabble-y side. It's a Tess introspective. And I'm not sure if I like how it turned out. Anyway, Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Camp Rock.

**Win Some, Lose One**

Tess Tyler did not lose. Tess Tyler _won_. End of story. Roll the credits. No deleted scenes, no alternative endings. Tess Tyler won. _Always_.

When she was five she was entered into a local beauty pageant and won. All she did was walk across the stage in a frilly pink dress with more ruffles than you could count and they handed her a crown, a sash that could have wrapped around her twice, and a bouquet of flowers. Sure, the only person who was there to see it was Nanny Number One—Mom was stuck in the studio and had absolutely no time in her schedule to make room for her daughters first pageant—but it still felt good to be told she was the most beautiful girl in the city (or district but who's really keeping track?)

When she was seven she signed up for a community talent show and won. She beat out a dozen different acts from people two, three, four, five times her age. All she did was sing one of Mom's song and they handed her a trophy that was as tall as her. Sure, Mom couldn't be there to see her sing—she had to be at some big banquet to promote _something_—but Nanny Number Four was there and it felt good to be told that she was the most talented girl the judges had ever seen.

When her elementary school held a Fundraiser Carnival she entered a raffle and won. She had begged Mom to take her, but Mom had a concert in Chicago and couldn't take her. She was able to convince Nanny Number Eight to take her. (More like she threw a tantrum and refused to stop crying and breaking things until she was taken to the carnival). She paid a dollar to enter the raffle just one time and her number got pulled for the big prize. Sure, she already had the expensive game system, but it still felt good to win because it meant all the other girls and boys at her school that didn't seem to like her didn't win it.

When she was still going to an actual school—before Mom started hiring private tutors—she entered her school talent show every year and won every year. Sure, Mom could never come—there was always something that kept her away and she went threw a slew of Nannies that never saw her perform twice, but it still felt good to win because it meant she was better than the girls and boys that tried to beat her and that made her more like Mom—because Mom was better than everyone she came in contact with—and that's all she really wanted.

When she was at Camp Rock, she performed in Final Jam and even though Peggy won the actual contest, Tess still won. She won a real friendship with all Mitchie, Caitlyn, Peggy and Ella. Sure, Mom had taken a call in the middle of her performance and didn't have a high opinion of the people Tess now called friends, but it still felt good to know that some people actually liked her for who she was.

When she was at Camp Rock, she along with many girls had entered into a competition for the heart of Shane Gray, and even though Mitchie had won that without even putting in an effort, Tess still won. She found someone else willing to give her his heart: Nate. Sure, he wasn't _the_ Shane Gray and Mom thought he wasn't enough _good_ enough for her to boost publicity, but it still felt good to know that someone _loved_ her for who she was, _Nate_ loved her for who she was. She didn't care what anyone thought.

Tess Tyler _won. _Except in _one_ major area.

When she was young, she tried to make Mom proud in any way she could and lost. She tried to be like Mom in hopes that Mom would _see_ her and lost. She tried to sing like Mom, dance like Mom and lost. She tried to make Mom love her and lost.

Sure, Tess won in every area that seemed to matter, but it still hurt to know that the one loss she had suffered in her lifetime would be enough to break her heart into a thousand and one irreparable pieces.


End file.
